


Superman

by Marag



Category: Smallville
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marag/pseuds/Marag
Summary: Superman has a bad day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Last of the new posting of old LJ Clex works.
> 
> It was, according to my notes, answering the challenge "Song Fic without posting or using any lyrics from the song" I have no idea how I did because I cannot for the life of me remember what the song was.
> 
> Written sometime around 2003. is in no way cannon compliant, and was beta'd once, many years ago. It's one big cliche.

**Superman**

 

************************** 

It was Thursday. 

Superman was almost positive it was Thursday.

He circled the LeXcorp towers six more times before veering off and flying to the outer edge of Metropolis. 

He circled Metropolis for a while. It was still Thursday, so he flew back to LeXcorp. 

He hovered outside the office of the CEO, as if the mirrored glass could provide some form of insight.

His distorted reflection, the sigil of the House of El obliterated by blood, offered him none. 

Superman drifted closer, wondering if those inside had noticed him. He wasn't sure if he wanted them too or not. The smell of drying blood turned his stomach. 

Swallowing bile, Superman turned away, and flew. 

 

***** 

He flew laps around LeXcorp Plant Number One for fifteen, maybe twenty minutes. He debated landing at the old Castle, but he knew that only Lionel was in residence. 

He decided to avoid the senior Luthor; he was depressed; not suicidal 

He landed in the yard of the Kent farm. 

It was late afternoon, and it was still Thursday, but there was no sign of his parents. Too tired to decide if this was good or bad; he walked to the barn. 

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, pulled off his costume and incinerated it. There was a shower stall set up at the back. It was solar heated, used filtered rainwater, and his dad had thought Lex insane when he had installed a few years back. 

It wasn't the first time Superman had come here to cleanse himself.

He let the water pour over him; washing away the blood and the sins of others until the cistern was dry.  It was Clark that finally emerged from the shower, feeling more… well human for want of a better word.

He walked naked back to the stairs and slowly climbed them. He didn't want to super speed anywhere at the moment, so clothes would have to wait until he found a towel or a blanket.   His loft changed little over the years. Instead of reclaiming the space, his parents left it much the same. Perhaps it was nostalgia, or perhaps they understood that he sometimes needed it to be there.

Waiting.

Safe. 

Fresh clothes, including socks and shoes were folded neatly on the table. Lex looking oddly elegant sprawled on the sofa. 

"Hi." 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I had a sudden urge to visit my In-Laws." 

"Lex." 

"Figured you'd need a change of clothing. 

"How did you know I'd be here?" 

"Educated guess. Hope is at the Penthouse, Mercy is at the Castle." 

"Oh." 

"Mercy is hardwired to CNN." 

"Oh." 

Lex stood up and grabbed his car keys off the table where they rested beside Clark's clothes. "Get dressed, it's time to go." 

"Where are we going?" 

"Away." 

 

**** 

The truck was as immaculate as the day Clark had returned it to the castle so many years ago. Lex kept it in perfect working condition. 

Clark had expected to be tossed the keys, instead Lex climbed into the driver's seat without a word. A quick glance told Clark the truck was packed.

Still feeling drained, he just went with the flow, and got in. 

The drive was mostly silent. A word here and there; soft music playing in the background. 

Lex would occasionally reach over and rest his hand on Clark's leg, reassuring them both that they were safe. 

After a couple of hours Lex pulled over and phoned Mercy. After a brief conversation he hung up, turned off the phone and handed it to Clark. "Glove compartment." 

"You'll go into withdrawal." 

"You can distract me." 

Clark smiled his first genuine smile of the day. 

"Where are going?" 

"Not here." 

"Oh." 

Lex just grinned and started the truck. 

 

**** 

They pulled off the main road just after dark. "Can you drive from here please?" 

"Drive where?" 

"Just follow this road." 

That ended the conversation. Clark was oddly grateful; the silence was in no way uncomfortable. Within a few moments he understood the change in drivers. The road was narrow, twisty and his reflexes were coming in handy 

"So, I'm guessing we're not in Kansas anymore?" 

The answering smile was warm and it went a long way toward making Clark feel better "Gee Dorothy, what gave it away?" 

Clark smiled back. It felt good. "Oh, I don't know, the five hour drive, the giant Welcome to Missouri sign..." 

"The mountain maybe?" 

Clark laughed out loud "Yeah, that too." 

They settled back into a restful silence. Clark could feel the tensions beginning to ease. 

"Taum Sauk." 

"Route 66?" 

"You like this whole American Way shtick; I thought you should see it" 

"You just never struck me as much of an Agritourist." 

"Hey, I've shoveled shit with the best of them." 

Clark let out a sound he refused to admit was a giggle. "Do I turn here?" 

"Into the State Park? I think not. Keep driving, there's a road about five miles ahead." 

"Okay, so now I am asking... where are we going?" 

"We own a cabin up here." 

"We do?" 

"Well technically you do." 

"Lex..." 

Lex shrugged, trying, and completely failing, to look innocent. "I had nothing to do with it. My grandfather left it to my father; my father deeded it to you." 

"Huh." 

"He gave me the papers a couple of years ago; told me to save it for an emergency." 

"And the walls are lined with Kryptonite?" 

"Lead, actually." 

Clark opened his mouth, closed it with an audible snap and kept driving. 

 

**** 

 

"Wow." 

"I thought you'd like it. We're alone and it's safe here." 

"Wow." 

"You said that." 

"It bore repeating." 

"Want to come inside?" 

"Dinner and seduction" 

"I was thinking of dinner and sleep" 

"Not planning to seduce me?" 

Lex stopped and turned, making sure Clark met his eyes. "No, I just plan to love you." 

 

******* 

The cabin was well stocked, the freezer full to overflowing, most of the containers looking suspiciously like his mother's Tupperware. 

Dinner was grilled cheese sandwiches and a cup of his mom's homemade Tomato soup. 

"How does my mother know about this place?" 

"Dad asked her advice about the redecorating. She keeps the freezer stocked, and she and your dad borrow it from time to time." 

Clark processed the information, and then simply ignored it. They chatted about nothing for the rest of the meal. After dinner they sat on the porch swing, held hands and watched the night sky in silence. 

Eventually Lex stood and led Clark back inside. No words were spoken as they simply undressed and crawled into bed, holding on to each other tightly

"Are you ready to talk?" 

"I'd rather make love and go to sleep." 

"Well I'm not likely to refuse, but..." 

"It was bad... really bad." 

"I know." 

"I don't want... Superman..." 

"Superman is part of you. I married you; for better _and_ for worse. Never feel you have to protect me from him." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Stop apologizing and fuck me already." 

Clark pulled back and stared, trying to decide if he should laugh or cry. He compromised and kissed Lex instead. 

It was rough at first. A trail of bite marks, a dusting of fingertip shaped bruises, kisses hard and sharp. Lex opened himself to whatever Clark needed, at first kissing him back with fiery passion, but then slowly soothing with gentle strokes down Clark's side. 

Clark knelt; poised at the entrance to Lex's body and Lex braced for hard and fast. But the brutal thrust never came, instead Clark took him slowly; his movements steady, almost sensuous. After that, it was gentle. Clark moved as if he was afraid Lex would break; the tenderness almost unbearable. 

They made love in near silence until Clark felt sated and knew his lover was satisfied. He tried to pull away, but Lex, he just held him a little tighter. 

Tomorrow Superman would talk. 

Tomorrow Superman would weep. 

Tonight, Superman slept.


End file.
